


What Happens When You Date an Idiot

by TealObsession



Series: It Happens [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, Hopefully not OOC, I feel dirty, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, These idiots can't be cute but I tried, generally dirty stuff, sefl-edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealObsession/pseuds/TealObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of loosely related to the main story (This Never Happened & This Actually Happened) one-shots about the life of these 2 idiots after they finally got together. Can be read separately, but better after you know the main storyline, because it happens after that. Chapters might not occur in chronological order so don’t pay attention to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning To Enjoy The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.  
>  **AN:** This is the first of I hope many sort of one shots about AoKaga daily life as a rather difficult couple. It really is hard for them to be with each other but they are trying their best.
> 
> Chapter Summary: Aomine was not the “good boyfriend” type and he had a hard time acting like one for Kagami. This one little thing was especially difficult to do for him.

Aomine was walking slowly right next to Kagami, sweaty and tired. They had just finished their one-on-one session and even thou the blue haired teen won, he was not too happy today.

It’s not that being with Kagami was bad, quite the opposite. He even dared to say it was enjoyable even without the fucking added to the equation. They played basketball, watched stupid movies, played games and ate together the food they prepared. Well, Kagami prepared, Aomine usually watched and sometimes, when the red head got too pissed and cursed his lazy ass, Aomine offered to do the dishes at least.

And then they fucked, usually at the weekend when Aomine simply forced himself on Kagami and slept over at his place two or three night straight.

It was already a month like that and Aomine wasn’t bored. Seriously, he wasn’t. With any girl by now he would have screwed someone else halfway through the month but Kagami just made him _want_ to come to his place and do… stuff. And rape his perfect ass.

So yes, Aomine was trying to be a good boyfriend, of sorts. For the sex of course, not that he really cared.

When Kagami was angry at him for dropping his clothes all over his place Aomine would grin like a fool and ask back, if they could fuck on the couch if Aomine cleaned that shit up. And the red head usually said yes after hissing for a solid minute at Aomine for being such a pervert.

When they were playing basketball, be it after school, just the two of them, or during Seirin’s practice, when Aomine just forced himself on the team, over and over again, Aomine would bite his tongue and not make too many smartass comments and actually say something good about Kagami’s playing. Because the red head was really catching up fast to him and whenever Aomine complimented that, he got rewarded with a brilliant smile. Sometimes the “eat the shit Ahomine” smile, and sometimes just this genuine “thank you, Daiki” smile. And damn, he fucking loved to see that face Kagami made.

When Kagami was taking a shower, unless Aomine sneaked in there to have some fun in there, he would make the bed for them if it was late or make tea or coffee for his _boyfriend_.

Yeah, **boyfriend.**

That was one thing Aomine could not get used to. He knew that they were now officially dating but theory and practice were so far away when it came to them. They still acted pretty much the same, fighting as often, fucking all the time, calling each other names. Teppei was always telling them they looked cute which in turn made Kagami blushing furiously and scream at him that it was not true. Because it wasn’t, Aomine just didn’t bother to defend that statement. Everyone in Seirin knew they were together. Everyone in Aomine’s middle-school team knew they were together. Because of one little accident his own team knew that as well now, god only knows why not all school after the fit that Wakamatsu threw the next day.

But they both didn’t act like a real couple at all.

Aomine was sure that Kagami wanted something more to happen in that direction but he was considerate enough, or just knew Aomine that well, not to push him into doing something stupid and clearly unwanted by the blue haired teen in that field.

But Aomine wanted this thing between them to continue, maybe because it was easier to have regular fucks without that much effort, maybe because it was nice to have a friend who could understand you, maybe because Kagami’s food was so much better than the disasters Aomine made himself. No matter the reason, Aomine had to do something to make sure it was referred to not in the past tense and that Kagami also knew, could also feel that they were a couple.

Because he was such a sap and Aomine was just an egoistic bastard who didn’t like to share.

Aomine looked at Kagami who was still blabbering about how close he was to winning this one. They were walking side by side, close enough to almost touch shoulders.

Aomine wasn’t really listening to him before but now the red head distracted him from his thoughts so Aomine focused on his boyfriend and looked at his face decorated with a weird mix of pouting and smiling because he felt so good after playing basketball for almost two hours.

The darker teen then lowered his gaze down along Kagami’s arm to his hand.

He felt so fucking stupid for actually wanting to do this shit for a week and failing.

Really, could anyone actually imagine them walking and holding hands?! Because that was Aomine’s big fucking problem right now. He really really felt like a fucking moron. If Kagami was a girl he would just snatch his hand and hold it but that was harder to do when you face an almost two meter tall, well build guy. A guy who had his soft side somewhere deep, who always complained that Aomine was not a boyfriend material, which he knew as well, no need to remind that, who was more often than not looking at the couples walking around street holding hands.

The dark teen was pretty sure that Kagami would appreciate this little gesture and eagerly bend over at night after it.

But Touou’s player would fucking die if anyone saw them holding hands, his badass image ruined for the rest of his life. Just, fuck. He had no idea how to start without it being awkward.

Kagami’s hand was right there, so close to his own and the idiot didn’t notice his stare yet, playing with the ball with his other hand and wondering aloud what he should eat for dinner tomorrow.

Ah screw this! He would just grab his fucking hand and hold it and tell Kagami to shut the fuck up if he said **anything.**

Aomine slowly reached with his hand, swallowing hard and happy that Kagami was still busy playing with his ball when the fucker just **had to** bounce the ball up with his wrist and catch it with his other hand, switching sides.

The blue haired teen cursed under his breath, stuffing his fist in pant’s pocket before Kagami noticed anything.

Damnit, why was it so fucking hard to just hold a guy’s hand!?

“Something wrong, Aomine?” Kagami looked at him curiously and noticed Aomine’s annoyed expression.

Aomine wanted to just tell the guy to fuck off but hell, if he did that he’d go without sex today and he was not that stupid, no matter what everyone said. It was just hard to date that moron and try to be nice or do things Bakagami would appreciate when the dumbass was doing everything to ruin his efforts, consciously or not.

“Nothing. Just horny.” Aomine forced a grin on his face and Kagami momentarily fired up.

“You are just a fucking pervert Ahomine!” Kagami was fucking cute when he cursed him and blushed at the same time, specially because Aomine knew he was hungry for sex all the fucking time as well.

x

The evening that followed was nicer than Aomine hoped.

They took a shower together while Kagami spent half of it on his knees blowing Aomine, swallowing his load afterwards and looking fucking hot while doing so. Hot enough that Aomine gladly returned the favor minus the ending. He still felt fucking weird allowing Kagami to come in his mouth. He liked the taste of it, he could lick Kagami clean afterwards but just the feeling of if shooting and hitting the back of his throat was too strange to him.

After the hot shower they ate Kagami’s home made pizza and now they were sitting on the sofa watching an NBA game.

Aomine looked again at the boy, his eyes wandering down to the red head’s hand. Kagami was sitting on his left, his right hand resting on his tight and the other one stuffed behind his head. Aomine was right next to him, their knees touching and it was so frigging close to just reach and hold but damnit. It still felt so fucking stupid to do it. They were watching a basketball game and not some romantic shit. Hell, no matter what Kagami would probably loose it if Aomine ever offered to watch something like that. And Aomine would puke if he was to watch it as well.

The darker teen growled inwardly. Seriously, he was acting like some fucking coward right now. And he was not one. He just didn’t want to look stupid, or like some romantic fool or, dunno, like he cared. Well, he _did_ care but that was not something he wanted to show the other teen. And he never was good at it anyway. He had a lot of things to learn about being with someone for something more than just fucking. Sept by step, starting with the little things.

Aomine already cleared the “allow out of bed kissing” stage which was a huge step when one understood how the darker teen worked. So why doing this was so goddamn hard?!

He took a deep breath.

 _‘Ah, screw it!’_ Aomine just reached and this time Kagami was not fast enough to occupy his hand with something else. Aomine grabbed the other teen’s hand awkwardly, trying his best not to look stupid but he probably did. Yup, he for sure looked like an idiot because as soon as he took possession of Kagami’s big, rough hand the red head’s eyes ditched the screen and he looked, first own at his hand in Aomine’s grasp, then at the darker teen who had his head stubbornly turned the other way round.

For a moment Aomine felt his heart stop and then do a crazy power dance when Kagami didn’t try to get his hand away from him.

Good, seems like he guessed right what Kagami wanted.

Or not so much.

“Aomine, I’m not a fucking chick you know?” Kagami barked with a hint of humor in his tone, looking at the other boy in the room. If not the fact that Aomine had his hand occupied right now he would slap himself on the face.

“It’s ‘cause you’re such a fucking sap, idiot! You like this dumb shit, right?” Aomine barked nervously, trying to pretend it was all Kagami’s fault. He was so fucking embarrassed for making a fool of himself. He just hoped he wasn’t blushing. If anyone saw him right now from his other friends his life would be a never ending train of mockery for this moment.

“I’m not! It’s you who just assume things. You could, I dunno, ask or something!” The red head moved closer to have a better view at his boyfriend who changed from averting his gaze to going full frontal with their verbal fight.

“Well then you shouldn’t date me in the first place, moron! And how should I even ask about such stupid thing in the first place, genius!? Just fuck you!” Aomine was losing his cool. Seriously, since he started dating the idiot he changed so much, _Kagami_ changed him. And the worst thing was, he liked some of these changes. Well ok, he liked them all because Kagami knew exactly what he could ask for and what not. He never tried to make him swear less or to go without sex. He didn’t even complain when he caught Aomine drooling to some porn with huge tits. Because yes, Aomine still loved boobs. It’s just that Kagami was… special.

Aomine tried to pry his hand away but he couldn’t, Kagami tightened his grip, the blue haired teen didn’t even notice when their roles reversed down there. He looked surprised at the red head.

“I didn’t say it was bad…” Kagami said weakly, turning his gaze back to the TV. He was getting redder on the face with each passing second and Aomine couldn’t help but grin like a moron. He changed the way their fingers intertwined and squeezed just a little. The other teen blushed even harder at that. Aomine didn’t really know why but, fuck, he was enjoying himself right now. Not because holding hands felt good in any way. Kagami’s hand was rough, too big to feel comfortable in his own palm and soon started to sweat from the temperature. But he didn’t care, he could just fucking stare at Kagami’s embarrassed face for a damn long time. No luck thou, the red head was a tough bastard.

“Ok, that’s enough.” Kagami said in a calmer voice and gently tried to pull away but of course, Aomine didn’t let go. He growled under his breath. “Let the fuck go, I’m not a woman!”

“Lets fuck and I’ll let go.” Aomine said, smile spreading on his face.

“We just did that you pervert!” Kagami turned around to have a better position to try and rip his hand away but shit, Aomine was strong.

“So what, I wanna fuck again. And I won’t let go until you agree.” He came closer, robbing his boyfriend from his personal space.

“No fucking way. We have school tomorrow!” Kagami got cornered on the sofa, unless he wanted to jump over the back somehow. And Aomine was still holding his hand.

“Ok, then jerk me of.” The blue haired boy said in his husky voice, finally reaching Kagami’s neck with his mouth and licked him there. The red head whined at the short touch.

“Do it yourself then!”

To Kagami’s surprise Aomine stopped for a second, unzipping his pants with his free hand, still holding the red head.

“Wh…! Ahomine, don’t do that here!” Seriously, why did Kagami even bother with that idiot?

“I don’t give a shit about that now.” The darker teen didn’t stop and just pulled his pants down enough to free his semi erect cock. Kagami stared at it. He knew every detail about this particular body part of his boyfriend and yet he was still in awe every time he saw Aomine naked. Any part of him really, but this one especially. He watched as Aomine started to stroke himself, he knew that the piercing blue eyes were now directed at him and still he couldn’t stop staring. Finally Kagami cursed and reached with his hand, getting excited himself.

“I fucking hate you, pervert.” Kagami mumbled, touching Aomine’s perfect, hard dick and ignoring the triumphant smirk on his face.

Aomine at last let his hand go. Maybe he should do that more often, just to fuck with Kagami. Holding hands wasn’t so bad after all and it seemed to give surprisingly good results with the red head.

x

The End


	2. Long Distance Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break came and instead of spending more time with Kagami, in bed obviously, Aomine has to endure some time alone because the idiot went back to America to visit his family. Or at least he tried to learn how to live without his boyfriend around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AN:** This one is my special gift for/request from Gaily ^_^ for all the wonderful arts and other stuff and just being there for me, cheering me up and talking.

Aomine was in Kagami’s bed, lying on the side, head resting on his hand, observing the frantic teen hissing and cursing as he was trying to finish packing up. The blue haired teen was tired and sweaty, grinning all the time and nor caring the least. He just fucked the red head early in the morning before the idiot could leave for few weeks back to the States. If he would manage not to be late for his flight of course.

Kagami even gave up any attempt at making breakfast to have a chance for a fast shower. He’d rather go hungry and hope for a chance to grab something at the airport than let himself smell of sweat and cum. Because stupid Aomine wanted to fuck him more times than usually to ‘stock up for next few weeks’. And Kagami went with that idea, at least yesterday. Today was not planned but Aomine was a convincing bastard when he wanted, pinning the red head to his mattress, sucking on his neck, biting him and pretty much waking him up with a blowjob. How was Kagami supposed to refuse that? He got fucked after that so hard that he felt his legs shaking when he tried to get up after he realized the time.

Shit, he had no idea what happened with Aomine since yesterday, but the darker teen seemed sort of desperate to do as much fucking as he could before they wouldn’t be able to see each other for some time. It was not forever. They, surprisingly, weren’t breaking up yet or anything, but Kagami felt a foreign pain in his guts when he thought that he wouldn’t be able to see that annoying asshole for so long.

He got used to him so much that on the weekdays, when Aomine couldn’t be here, Kagami felt sort of lonely in his apartment. He would never EVER admit to that out loud but Aomine became his close friend apart from being a boyfriend too.

But that didn’t mean he was not pissing him off all the time.

“Get that fucking smile off your face you bastard! If I’m late I’ll blame it on you entirely!” Kagami’s brow twitched with anger when he turned around, stuffing a handful of socks in his bag, and his eyes landed on the naked teen lying shamelessly on his bed. Yes, all the way naked and not ready to get up anytime soon.

“So? You should have stopped me then. Oh wait, you were too busy moaning my name into the pillows and begging for more.” Aomine was so full of himself every time he managed to catch Kagami in his more submissive state. And damn him, he always knew when Kagami was in the mood for a dick in the ass and when it was his turn to stick his ass up. But why did this fucker have to always shove it in Kagami’s face afterwards?

“Fuck you, we did it yesterday enough. You are just a sex addict! Go get some fucking help already!” Kagami was blushing, he knew that, but he hoped that it would somehow pass as anger rather than embarrassment.

“Same as you, Taiga. Same as you.” Aomine said before yawning loudly and finally sitting up and stretching. He should get ready too. He started to put on his clothes scattered around the bedroom, not giving a shit about taking a bath, he’d just shower at home because he would have nothing better to do anyway. That way he could enjoy the ranting red head for a little bit more.

Aomine was putting on his clothes slowly, all the time observing the rambling idiot. It felt weird, knowing that Kagami was leaving and he wouldn’t be able to fuck that tight ass for a while. Could he wait that long? Kagami was right when he said he was addicted to sex. To sex with Kagami to be precise.

He really got used to being with Kagami, to their daily routine, to eating his delicious food, to bickering, fighting for space in the red head’s too small for them both bed, to watching movies, playing games, sitting together. There were so many things that changed in his life since he started dating the other moron. It was hard to admit but he knew it wasn’t easy to wear his trademark scowl on his face all the time. Not anymore. Not when he was so… content about staying so close to the other human being.

And now that other person he somehow let into his life, mostly because he was a horny pervert, was leaving and it made him feel uneasy for some reason. Not because he cared, definitely not. That would be stupid. He was with Kagami because it was comfortable, he got laid regularly, he could eat great food for free, have someone to play basketball with and because Kagami became his, well, friend. What the fuck was wrong with him!?

Aomine couldn’t think more about his fucked up feelings because Kagami scared the shit out of him when the red head hit him right on the nose with a flick of his finger.

“What the fuck, asshole!? That hurt!” Aomine moved back a step, massaging his abused face. Damnit, Kagami sure grew some balls recently and got bolder with his actions towards Aomine, be it dragging the darker teen to bed or scolding him for inappropriate behavior.

“Then stop staring at me like a fucking creep, you pervert.” Kagami huffed, standing still and brave in front of a pissed Aomine. He damn well knew that the other hated when someone told him what to do or not, but hell if he cared. That’s how they were and Aomine had no right to complain, he did the same plenty of times, disrespecting Kagami’s personal space. The red head sighed, scratching the back of his head after he managed to survive Aomine’s death glare. “I should get going or I’ll be late.”

Kagami reached to pick up his finally packed bag and looked back at Aomine. The darker teen’s features relaxed, except for his piercing blue eyes. They were following every movement Kagami made, like the eyes of a predator and the boy felt a shiver run down his spine. Kagami opened his mouth to say something but Aomine was faster.

“Yeah, have a good time. And try not to miss my dick too much.” Aomine said with a smirk decorating his face, trying to act all cool but really, he wasn’t. He didn’t want to let _his_ horny boyfriend go alone to the other side of the world. He was a possessive bastard and, even thou he trusted Kagami not to go fuck other people, he couldn’t stop the painful stab of jealousy from reaching his heart. Because Kagami was his. Exclusively.

“That should be my line. You are such a pervert that I bet you’ll be chasing after some chicks with huge tits while I’m gone.” Kagami really hoped that it wouldn’t be the case. Aomine still liked that, watched normal porn and looked around on the street when some really cute and gifted in that area girl passed by them. That was pretty much it. But that was Aomine Daiki who he referred to so Kagami could never be 100% sure.

“Whatever. Just shut up and go already.” Aomine shrugged, putting on his shoes and standing by the door to go back to his family home. He didn’t even intend to go with Kagami to the airport, the other guy was not a kid and Aomine wouldn’t know what he was supposed to say to him. He just hoped that these few weeks wouldn’t drag endlessly.

“Oi, Aomine?” Kagami’s voice reached the blue haired teen’s ears. Aomine growled silently, turning back to the other boy.

“What? I thought you didn’t want to be la—!” Aomine got shut up by Kagami’s fist taking a firm hold of his t-shirt and his lips covering his own. The darker teen responded without wasting a second, his hand shooting up to grab Kagami’s red hair and pulling the boy closer for a deeper kiss. He could feel how hard Kagami’s heart was beating and was sure that he wasn’t any better. Aomine slowly run his tongue over his boyfriends mouth, demanding entrance and Kagami let him in without any signs of pretest. He savored the surprisingly gentle contact of hot, wet flesh penetrating the inside of his mouth. With barely open eyes Kagami could see that Aomine was enjoying it just as much, he could feel the low, beast-like growl raising from the darker teen’s chest.

Shit, he was always surprised when Aomine could make him hot and hard with just a kiss, his deep, bone melting and perfected over the time kiss. And this was bad, shit, they just did it not long ago and Kagami’s dick was getting back to life and if they didn’t stop right now Kagami would have to find another flight to go back to Los Angeles.

Kagami finally pushed the other teen away with a disappointed whine, his guts tightening involuntarily.

“Enough, shit… Stupid Ahomine…” Kagami said in a voice lacking his usual edge. Fuck, these times when Aomine acted like a normal human being for a change always caught him off-guard, like now. Kagami couldn’t do anything to stop a furious blush from creeping up on his face. He was not used to this, damn it!

Aomine grinned at that, his eyes traveling all over Kagami, admiring the damage he did to the other boy.

“S… See you in two weeks, asshole…!” Kagami was not sure how much longer he could resist Aomine’s doubtful ‘charm’ so he just pushed the darker teen and made his way out of the apartment for good, keeping the door open and waiting for his boyfriend to leave too.

“Aah, sure. Don’t miss me too much, Bakagami.” Aomine added as he passed by Kagami, giving him a goodbye slap on the ass just to aggravate him. He didn’t even look around to see Kagami’s face. Aomine was unsure how he would react so he should better leave while he still held his emotions in check.

“Will try…” Kagami whispered to himself as soon as Aomine left his eyeshot, a weak smile decorating his face.

x

Aomine growled quite loudly, covering his face with a pillow after a moment. He was so **fucking** **bored**! This whole shit with Kagami going away for two weeks was getting to him more than he expected.

The dark teen hoped that with some time away he would finally get to catch up on other things but it didn’t take as much time as he expected. In fact, he was done with most of it by the forth day, homework included. Yes, Aomine was so much out of it, he did his fucking homework. Well, not exactly alone, he had Tetsu and Satsuki to thank for that, but the fact remained. He had nothing to do without Kagami around.

He couldn’t play basketball for the obvious reason. He couldn’t play games because all the good ones were in Kagami’s apartment and it just wasn’t as fun without the stupid ass being there to lose. He already went through all of Mai-chan photo albums he had but surprisingly, it didn’t do shit. He even cleaned his god damn room out of the boredom almost giving his mother a heart attack and earning a suspicious look from his dad.

After a week of just rolling around on the bed and pointlessly playing with a basketball, Aomine finally admitted that he missed his boyfriend. And that on itself didn’t annoy him as much as the fact that he was the last one to notice, mostly because he was refusing to accept the fact that the badass ace of Touou’s basketball team missed his boyfriend. Of course Tetsu and Satsuki sent him the knowing looks right on the second day. Even Kise dared to mail him soon after with a cheerful _‘Don’t worry Aominecchi, Kagamicchi will be back soon~!’_

It just pissed him off so much!!! Maybe he really had some anger management issues.

He would like to speak to that dumbass but the hell if he was going to talk to him first. NO FUCKING WAY.

And this was what led to his current foul mood – Kagami was not contacting him at all. It’s not that Aomine was worried. It’s not like he missed his red head. It’s not like he wanted to know what the other was doing. Really it wasn’t! He was just bored and used to the fact that Kagami was there to entertain him and occupy his time. It was like a habit, almost an addiction, something you kept doing for so long and then suddenly you couldn’t. An annoying urge to do things but realizing that everything you used to do was out of reach right now.

Aomine growled again, stuffing the pillow under his head and hoping to take a nap but after three minutes of absolutely nothing, he jumped out of bed, his face decorated with a deep scowl.

“Stupid shithead!” He hissed, stomping towards his desk. Fine, if he couldn’t sleep, he would just waste some time on the internet till he got sleepy. Or bored. Or… something… Or maybe not bored, he was that already… Just… fuck it!

Unfortunately he got out of ideas what else to do after an hour or so. Aomine’s mind just kept drifting off towards a certain guy.

Aomine looked at his phone, checking for any messages but no, Kagami still didn’t offer any info about his wellbeing. No calls, no emails, no texts. And Aomine was not worried, he really wasn’t, he was just pissed about it.

And he really had no idea how he ended up on Kagami’s blog.

Aomine was actually surprised to see that there were some quite recent posts on the page. So his sorry excuse of a ‘boyfriend’ had time to post some pictures there but no time to contact him? The dark skinned teen felt a sharp pain somewhere deep inside as the realization hit him. Only a little bit. They weren’t actually one of these lovey-dovey couples, they bickered and they probably needed that time apart but it still hurt. Because for Aomine Kagami was mostly his friend, his sex partner and only then his boyfriend. Or maybe the first two in the reverse order.

_‘Ah, whatever. He has right to have some time away from me. We are not married or anything.’_ Aomine though as he scrolled down the blog, checking different pictures posted here and there. They were mostly pics of deliciously looking food, some pretty landscapes and few photos taken on a beach showing surfers. Unfortunately Kagami was nowhere to be found in any of them.

As Aomine was about to go to the next page he noticed a new picture got posted. It seemed like his so called boyfriend was actually online right now.

Aomine smirked at that and without putting much thought into it he logged in and decided to surprise the guy who stubbornly refused to get in touch with him.

x

Kagami yawned as quietly as possible, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He was tired and would love nothing more than to crawl under the covers and close his eyes but he promised himself to just finish adding the photos he took today. If he didn’t, the chances were he would never bother with it again. The day was busy and exciting but it still wasn’t enough to make Kagami forget that empty feeling hiding somewhere inside of him.

The lack of someone’s presence. It was painfully obvious that he missed his jackass of a boyfriend. That was one of the reasons why Kagami refused to go anywhere near the local courts. At first he thought that I’d be a nice change of pace to play with someone else but it didn’t help. He basically wiped the floor with few of the guys that dared to challenge him to a one on one game and it was not anywhere near as fun as getting his ass kicked by Aomine. Not that he would ever tell the darker teen about that.

Kagami missed that sexy idiot but he knew that if he gave in to that feeling and contacted Aomine, he’d be lost in that feeling entirely for the rest of the visit. He was doing fine, maybe a little worried and curious about Aomine, but overall he was _fine._ He was too occupied to worry. And mostly, he had no intentions to explain to his father the foul mood and that would surely happen if he talked to Aomine. For Kagami it was better to endure the remaining days without knowing what was going on in Tokyo than to miss that ass even more than he already did.

Kagami picked another photo he wanted to upload on his blog when he noticed he had a new message in his inbox.

The red head’s brows moved towards his hairline. He was surprised since really, when was the last time he updated this thing? A month ago, maybe less, he didn’t remember anymore and didn’t feel like checking it right now. Oh well, he could as well just check what was that.

And truth be told, he was not expecting to see **this.**

_PantherKing: bad kitty_

That was it. No further explanation just… this! Kagami flared instantly. Aomine, that fucking jerk, just had to wander around here of all places! And why now? The darker teen pretty much forgot about the existence of this blog since they started dating.

Even though Kagami was annoyed at best right now, he couldn’t stop his heart rate from rising. He wished that this very familiar name wouldn’t disturb him right now but at the same time he was happy. Aomine, despite being the cold blooded jerk, was the one to reach to him. Kagami didn’t even care that he got insulted, he could feel the arrogant smirk behind those two words. He even didn’t care about the fact that now he would miss the stupid ass ten times more no matter if he replied to that message or not.

No point in hiding then…

_AmericanTiger: hey moron, what are you doing here anyway?_

Kagami tried to sound as natural as he could but it was hard after not talking to Aomine for such a long time. After a moment a reply from Aomine came.

_PantherKing: well sorry to disappoint you with my person. was just bored i guess_

Kagami’s smile widened, he was able to read between the lines and somehow recognize Aomine’s mood after just a few sentences. He definitely was bored and probably missed him too. The red head decided to tease his boyfriend a bit with that knowledge.

_AmericanTiger: aww, missed me this much? ;]_

_PantherKing: yeah, as if, dumbass. I was bored and somehow ended up here. not for you!!_

Kagami felt like laughing, somehow the denial in Aomine’s words turned out more adorable than angry.

_AmericanTiger: yeah, sure. don’t go all Midorima on me now. I missed you too… I guess…_

Kagami felt some heat creeping up on his cheeks when he admitted that. It wasn’t easy to talk about his feelings with a guy like Aomine but someone had to start it, right? And besides, he could be honest with his boyfriend, he might be a jerk but Kagami knew damn well he could trust the other guy with anything, even the most stupid fears of his and be sure that Aomine would not laugh. If he knew how serious the matter was of course.

_PantherKing: hey, bakagami, I’m not like that tsundere idiot, don’t even go there!_

It took Aomine a while to figure out what Kagami meant because the answer came so late, followed with another one right after.

_PantherKing: it’s boring here without your stupid ass to kick_

And another one…

_PantherKing: or fuck_

As Kagami was reading these messages he felt the temperature rising in his stomach and moving down instantly. Without thinking the red head pressed a hand over his clothed crotch. He knew this shit would happen if he talked to Aomine, damn it. And Kagami was doing such a good job holding back all this time, fuck! This conversation was going in the wrong direction entirely.

_AmericanTiger: sorry, I’m kinda busy here everyday so I couldn’t talk to you, catching up with my dad and other shit._

Kagami hoped he sounded convincing because this was a torture to him. It was stupid to admit that he had hard time falling asleep since he got here. First it was because of the time change, then it was all Aomine’s fault for not being here with Kagami. The bed felt too spacious and cold. It’s not like he slept with Aomine every day back in Tokyo, they had school and Aomine still lived with his parents, technically, but on those days when he had to stay at home, Kagami also had hard time falling asleep. He blamed it on the routine, like practicing basketball every day, his body got used to it and if there was no club on that day, he was restless. It was the same with Aomine.

_AmericanTiger: ok, look, it’s pretty late so I’ll go for now. talk to you later!_

The red head wanted to cut the chat short and even though it was embarrassing to just run away, he didn’t want to think about Aomine in that way while he stayed here. His father would notice and Kagami would have to explain a lot. So nope, not going there.

He even gave up on adding the rest of the photos, finishing just the one he was halfway with and when he was about to log off another message popped up.

_PantherKing: hey stupid, it’s not too late yet to call? i’m calling you, ok?_

As soon as Kagami read these dreadful words, he started to panic. It was so typical of Aomine to do exactly the opposite of what he wanted the darker teen to do.

Shit, it was pretty late and surely Kagami could tell Aomine off but…!

x

Aomine took a deep breath, still not sure if what he was doing was really ok. Kagami didn’t seem to be too happy that Aomine disturbed his time in America but the darker teen was not one to take back his words. He reached for his phone and with one click he was calling the idiot.

On the other side of the ocean Kagami was staring at the obviously too bright screen considering declining the call.

_‘Play it cool, it won’t take long.’_ Kagami told himself. He felt really stupid for acting so nervous, he really had no reason for it but the fact that Aomine was calling him now made him act all stupid like some shy virgin. Kagami directed his eyes for a moment towards the door to his temporary room making sure it was closed. The quiet was disturbed only by the low buzzing of his phone.

With a sigh Kagami eventually gave up and picked it up.

“Aomine, it’s almost 2 in the morning here…” The red head said with what he hoped was a tired and sleepy voice. If he just could make this call as short as possible…

It seemed like Aomine was taking ages to answer. Kagami had to pull the device away from his ear to see if the connection wasn’t broken but no, it was all right.

“Aomine…?” He asked a little concerned.

The darker teen was laying comfortably on his bed by now, eye closed. He wanted to focus better on the voice on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, sorry for that. Forgot about the time zones.” Aomine finally forced himself to say something.

The moment he said that Kagami swallowed hard. Shit, he missed that voice so much. He knew it was a bad idea to pick up but now it was too late. He was fucked up for the rest of the visit.

“Ah, yeah… Can’t help it now that you called.” Kagami said with what he assumed was confidence. To be honest, he had no idea what to say and probably neither did Aomine because everything went quiet again.

“If you don’t want to talk I can hang up, you know?” Aomine said after few moments. He didn’t really want to do that but Kagami sounded like he wasn’t in the mood to talk. Maybe he was tired after all?

“No, it’s…!” Kagami blurted out the second his boyfriend offered to end the call. Now he really felt like a desperate idiot, great. “I mean… You were the one who wanted to talk, moron. Don’t blame this shit on me now.” He corrected himself and earned an amused chuckle from Aomine.

And for fuck’s sake, why did that deep sound go straight to his groin?

“Ok, fine. I’ll go then.” Aomine started with a bored tone but in reality his heart was beating faster than it should have. Just hearing Kagami’s voice he could somehow sense all the feelings, he could imagine the red head’s embarrassed face slowly turning away from him like he always did when he accidentally let his emotions shine too vividly. During those moments Aomine would just grin like the idiot he was, get closer to Kagami and tease him before placing a not so subtle kiss on his lips.

The darker teen took a slow, calming breath, his hand unconsciously scratching his belly under the t-shirt.

“So, been playing basketball with hot guys or that’s just reserved for me?” Aomine joked.

“You ass! I played and and I beat the shit out of them of course!” Kagami said, his ego buffing up with pride. It wasn’t many games but he won them all. And Aomine didn’t have to know they were not as fun as playing with him. “Anyway, how are you doing there? Hope you are not pestering Momoi with your annoying self.”

“For your information, I’m not the annoying one here.” Aomine’s brows tightened visibly on that insult. He knew he used to be a pain in the ass for a lot of people but he was on his almost best behavior lately and Kagami’s words were just a lamely chosen tease.

“Oh, you are plenty of annoying to me, Ahomine.” There was a hint of playfulness in Kagami’s voice and the red head definitely relaxed going back to their usual banters. The red head got comfortable enough after a moment of other random insults running back and forth between the two of them, spreading on the bed in the almost dark room with only light from the screen disturbing the night.

It took them several minutes of just being themselves and Kagami was no longer regretting answering the call. Even the silence that happened for the moment wasn’t stiff and uncomfortable.

It was that moment when something popped up in Aomine’s head.

“You know… This is pretty much how I thought it would go with us back then.” Aomine started with a calm voice and a hint of something else hidden in that sentence. For a moment Kagami couldn’t get what he was talking about.

“Like what?” He asked curiously.

“When we were just chatting. You in America, me here in Japan, chilling and jerking off to each other.” When Aomine opened his mouth to say that, his voice came out lower than he intended it to be and he could swear that he heard Kagami take a sharp breath on the other side. Actually, this was not a bad idea now that he thought about it. “Hey Tiger, want to play with me?” He added and as soon as the idea formed in his head, Aomine’s hand darted lower along his body to slowly disappear inside his shorts, fingers tracing the length of his semi hard dick.

“No way in hell! What if someone hears!?” Kagami declined the offer instantly. Aomine could hear the embarrassment in his voice, he could imagine Kagami looking towards the door in fear that someone was actually standing there and watching. His initial shyness was always adorable but the fact that he didn’t say anything about **not wanting to do it** kept Aomine’s hopes still high.

“No one will know if you keep quiet.” The darker teen continued. Kagami would break soon enough, he always played hard to get at first but sooner than later he would give in to the temptation. They haven’t fucked in a week and Aomine was feeling the need pulsing hot under his skin and he could bet his best shoes that Kagami was the same. “ Don’t be a coward, Bakagami.”

“I said no, you stupid ero-maniac. You can’t wait for me to come back, seriously? You damn pervert!” Somehow Kagami started to whisper in the middle of the conversation and it really turned Aomine on. He imagined Kagami’s face decorated by a blush, his head turned around so he couldn’t look him in the eyes but his body responding to his words.

So if pushing Kagami didn’t work, Aomine started to pull.

“I’ll let you fuck me when you come back. For two days.” He offered, his hand slowly working on his dick and bringing it to hardness. Aomine allowed a low moan to escape his lips.

Kagami’s breath stopped for a moment. Was.. was Aomine actually doing it right now? The thought was getting more and more tempting. Kagami was hard without even noticing when that happened. His body demanded some attention in the lower regions but Kagami was reluctant to give in that easily but curiosity got the better of him.

“A.. Aomine, are you… jerking off right now?” He asked since his brain was too preoccupied with imagining half naked Aomine with a hand tightly wrapped around his cock to come up with something smarter to say.

“Yeah… And I just—“ There was a short break and Kagami could only hear some rustling of fabric. “… took off my clothes. I’m naked here and jerking off because of you, moron. Will you join me or you just want to listen?”

“The hell, Aomine! You are a crazy perverted asshole! Don’t do that!” Kagami hushed, obviously distressed. This was a really **really** horrible idea but his dumbass boyfriend’s vocabulary never consisted of words like ‘restraint’.

“You are obviously forgetting a…hn… about what we used to do before, **_Tiger._** ” Aomine didn’t seem to be patient enough to wait for Kagami to join him. Not that the red head wouldn’t, it was just a matter of time and for now Aomine was simply getting a head start.

Aomine closed his eyes, fingers slowly moving up and down his erection, teasing, barely touching. He breathed loudly right into the phone and let Kagami hear him. The silence on the other side of the line didn’t stop Aomine from continuing. He could imagine blushing Kagami trying to come up with some sort of a reasonable excuse and realizing that he had none.

“You know, I’d rather have you sucking me here than having to go with my hand, but I guess it’ll have to do till you’re back. Although imagining you on your knees with my dick in your mouth is such a turn on…” He continued, allowing Kagami to just listen for the time being. It was fun but it could get even better if the red head would join him.

“…Aomine…” The said teen stopped moving when he heard Kagami say his name in that way. It was that exact same tone he used when they were in bed and already past the initial fighting for dominance. It looked like Kagami finally gave up resisting. Aomine couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“Hey, Taiga… What are you wearing right now…?” Touou’s player started to lead the way, just like he usually did with Kagami before he knew who he was dealing with.

Aomine moved up on the bed so that he could lean over the wall in a more comfortable position. He could reach now to the drawers near his bed and pick a bottle of lube from one of them. He was so going to enjoy himself today.

“Just shorts… Should I take them off…?” Kagami answered after a moment. He was really fucking embarrassed but Aomine had a point there. They did all that sex chatting before, why was he suddenly shy when he was about to do the same with his _boyfriend_ now? Maybe it was the fact that they never did it over the phone, actually listening to each other, hearing the ragged breathes and uncontrolled moans. Or maybe it was the fact that right now, if Kagami was too loud, someone could come in and see him in a not exactly questionable situation. Whatever it was, Kagami decided to send it to hell and just go with Aomine’s stupid idea.

“Yeah, take them off and go on the bed. I’m gonna have some fun with you, Tiger…” Aomine’s deep voice was dripping with sex. Shit, why did he have to sound so sinful all the time?

If Kagami was to choose one thing that made Aomine so sexy he wouldn’t even think twice before answering it was this voice. It was a lethal weapon that made every girl’s panties went. And for sure Kagami’s.

Soon Kagami complied to Aomine’s command, taking off his clothes.

“Done.” He said slowly touching himself with his free hand, his cock already hard and waiting.

“Good. I bet you are so hard right now…” Aomine continued. He would love to play with Kagami’s cock right now or even better, to fuck his perfect ass but these would have to wait. For now he had other plans. “Now, got some lube there?” Aomine asked already knowing what he wanted to do with his horny tiger right now.

“Ah, no, sorry, didn’t think about getting one…” Kagami sounded disappointed but in fact, it was actually cute how he was so unprepared to have sex or even play with himself on this trip. It kind of made Aomine happy that his boyfriend couldn’t do it with anyone else. His sick, egoistic self was so proud of that.

“Oh I have a nice solution to that then.” Aomine purred and Kagami almost moaned at the sheer sound of that voice. It was so obvious that the blue haired teen couldn’t hold a comment in. “I always knew it got you all hot and bothered when I talked during sex. You love dirty talks, huh?”

“No! I mean… who wouldn’t get horny listening to such things. It’s natural, right?” The red head wanted to hide in some corner. He thought that Aomine didn’t notice such things when they fucked, he usually looked too preoccupied with other things than to look for Kagami’s reactions to certain things. Guess he was wrong… “It’s just… with your voice it’s hard not to, stupid jerk.” Kagami added at the end quietly.

“Oh, so you like my voice that much? I’ll make good use of it then…” Aomine had a real problem with getting rid of this shit eating grin that was presently plastered to his handsome face. He was going to abuse the power of his vocal cords on so many occasions from now on. But, back to the task at hand.

Aomine opened to small bottle that was laying on the bed next to him and poured some of the lube on his hand.

“Suck your fingers Taiga.” Aomine ordered. “And don’t touch your dick yet. I need your fingers to be wet for what I’ve got planed for you.”

Kagami’s eyes went a little bit wider when he heard the command Aomine gave him. It was pretty obvious where he was heading with this plan but would Kagami actually go with it just like that, with no hesitation? It was obviously taking him too long to answer so Aomine kept talking.

“C’mon. Imagine it’s my dick and suck them. I’ll make you feel good… **_Taiga_** …” Aomine lowered his voice even more when he said Kagami’s name and the read head felt it in his bones. A shiver ran through his body to settle in a pool of scolding blood in his lover abdomen. This time, Kagami listened.

Slowly, he moved his hand closer to his mouth. First he touched his lips gently with just the tips of his fingers. Kagami felt so ridiculous for actually doing it, he even didn’t know why, there was no reason. It was Aomine, they fucked on a regular basis and he could even name few situations where their sex went really out of hand leaving him pouting for three days straight. Plus he did this before with some random stranger that only later turned out to be his biggest rival and not boyfriend.

Oh for fuck’s sake, Kagami was not a coward! And he sure as hell was not backing off when Aomine was the one throwing him a, sort of, challenge.

The red head closed his eyes. His tongue slowly moved to lick his finger and soon after he slowly put his index and middle fingers inside, sucking them just as Aomine told him to. He still would prefer said boy’s cock in his mouth but for now this should do.

If this was Aomine’s dick he would slowly lick all the way down from tip to base first before taking the hot flesh deep into his mouth, almost hitting the back. Aomine always joked about how eating so many burgers was a reason that Kagami got so good at giving blowjobs. Maybe he was right…

“Are you sucking them?” Aomine’s voice rang in the speaker and Kagami realized he got so into it he forgot the blue haired sex god was on the other side of the line all this time.

“Mh… yeah…” The red head answered almost gasping. He forgot to breathe properly. Damnit, Aomine was one tricky bastard when he wanted to have sex.

“Mmmm… Don’t hold your voice… I want to hear you sucking them…” Aomine was definitely pleased with that. Getting Kagami willing to do what he asked for was amazing.

With the picture of Kagami sucking his fingers on his command Aomine reached with his wet hand and wrapped it tightly around his dick. He sucked in his breath at the same time and slowly released it as his hand started to pump himself slowly. Aomine closed his eyes and focused. His hand morphed into a certain red head’s mouth and tongue, the lube changed into saliva and Aomine moaned from the pleasure.

“Ngh… Ah Shit, I wish I could… fuck your mouth right now for real… I seriously love it when you lick my cock, the way you look then… Ah, those cheeks flushed, that burning stare…” The darker teen kept talking, the image he carved in his brain over the months of being with Kagami so vivid in his mind right now. He didn’t bother to hold his voice in check, that was the point of this sort of activity and for that he got rewarded with Kagami getting considerably louder.

The red head obviously had a hard time talking but the wet, sucking sounds combined with him actually moaning and gasping were enough of a proof to know that Kagami was far gone into the world of fantasy on the other side of the ocean.

“Did you get them wet yet…?” Aomine asked after some time, his hand slowing down enough to allow him to talk coherently but never stopping. He could hear a wet sound and then Kagami breathing hard few times before he started to speak.

“Yes, I did. Do… you want me to…” Kagami hesitated for a moment. All this dirty talking was never his forte, Aomine was the one who had no problem with talking obscenities. Kagami liked to listen to them, and he had no problem to write about them before but to actually say it out loud never felt right.

“Oh, I’ve been found out…” It was obvious that Aomine was not sorry at all for that, he was almost laughing when he said that. “But first, get on your knees. I want you to have your ass up in the air so I can see it better.” He knew he was getting dangerously close to the line here but he couldn’t resist the temptation. Normally Kagami would never roll over and just stick his up for the fucking on his own. He always waited for Aomine to move him into the position, to nudge him into it somehow. But now, there was no way for Aomine to know if Kagami would actually do it or no. Aomine didn’t even care if Kagami really complied but this was the image that formed in his head and he was going to stick to it whether or not Kagami did it.

“You are such a pervert…” What Kagami said probably was meant to be an insult but right now it sounded like a compliment. It was also surprising to Kagami that he actually didn’t mind following that order. He rolled over to lay on the bed on his stomach, and regretting it the second his neglected erection touched the sheets. The little friction provided by the fabric was only worsening it for Kagami. He was hard and wanted to touch himself badly but he also knew that Aomine wouldn’t let him go that easily. That didn’t mean he shouldn’t voice his protests on the way. “Ah, fuck…! My dick is so hard right now… It’s all your fault, pervert…” Kagami said as he got into position. It was pretty awkward at first. He was on his knees, forehead resting on the pillows and his erection hanging heavy between his leg. Kagami tried not to look there.

“And I’m not sorry about that. Are you ready tiger?” Aomine was sounding all smug on the other side even though his breath was betraying the state he was in.

Kagami tried to nod before he remembered that his boyfriend couldn’t actually see him over the phone.

“Yeah…”

“Put one finger in Taiga. Slowly…” Aomine ordered and Kagami did exactly what he was told. The red head gasped at the feeling. It was hard to balance like that and still keep the damn phone in place so he could talk to Aomine but that wasn’t important now. He finally felt good after being tense for a fucking week.

Aomine’s body stiffened at that sound. It was easy to guess what Kagami did right then and it made the blue haired teen feel it too.

“Feels good?” He asked as his own hand went lower to brush gently the area of his entrance out of curiosity and went back to play with Aomine’s sack after a moment.

“Kinda…” Kagami whispered quietly and a little bit unsure of his own response.

“Bet you would like something bigger there, right?” That was more than obvious but Aomine couldn’t help himself. He wanted to hear Kagami say out loud what he wanted.

“Ah…! Ye—ah…” The red head was trying to focus on finding a good spot, adding another finger because Aomine was fucking right. If he was getting it up the ass, he wanted something better than just one goddamn finger.

“Do you want my dick there right now?” Aomine continued. He could imagine how sexy Kagami looked like now, bent over, playing with himself and looking at him over his shoulder so Aomine could have the best view with the red head’s ass, back and passionate stare right there at full display. His hips jerked involuntarily ripping a deep moan from Aomine’s throat.

It made Kagami thrust his finger deeper inside and fail to hold his voice down. He was really feeling it, reaching the good spot. Shit, he wanted Aomine to pound him into the mattress right now so badly but all he managed to say was his boyfriend’s name.

“Say it Taiga, say you want my dick.” Aomine was not going to let his boyfriend go the easy way about it. He was getting close and he wanted to hear, he **needed** to hear that Kagami wanted him too.

“Shiiit… No… need to hn..! To say this, stupid…!” Kagami was one stubborn beast and he was not going to ask for it!

“ ** _Taiga_** …” Kagami’s name rolled slowly and dangerously off Aomine tongue and gods, why, why Kagami couldn’t resist this sound? He fought well but in the end, he got defeated.

“Daiki… **_Fuck me_**. I… I want your… dick, in me… Just hurry…!” Kagami was losing it. He let the phone rest on the pillow near his face so that he could still hear Aomine and with the other hand he started to jerk himself hard. Admitting to his own need was embarrassing as hell but right now he just wanted to come. Badly.

“That’s right… I’ll fuck your as so hard… ah! when you come back… Shit!” Aomine was in no better shape. He really wanted to do Kagami right now, and god he was going to break him when the red head came back. He wanted to see that flushed face, to feel Kagami’s heat on his own skin, to feel him wrapped tightly around his dick. Shit he was so close.

“Daiki… I’m… I can’t anymore…” Kagami was desperate. He was already dripping, stuffing his face in the pillows to silence himself but the double sensation from his back and front was overwhelming. He didn’t want to come alone, not when he knew Aomine was also going at it on the other side.

“Me too…! Ahh… Fuck…!” Aomine gripped himself harder, his back arching. He felt it coming, he was close with every second, his mind melting. He stopped talking entirely, gripping his phone so hard it was a miracle it didn’t break. He was just breathing harshly into the device, listening to Kagami’s muffle cries and finally the pleasure took control over his body. He came, decorating his body in white, sticky droplets.

At the same time Kagami clenched his teeth so hard it hurt but he didn’t want to be heard by anyone else than Aomine. He reached with his fingers deep, hitting his sensitive spot dead on and he lost it too. Kagami followed in his boyfriend’s steps and reached the peak of pleasure, his body tensing and legs shaking as he released himself on the sheets.

For a solid minute they both were silent, trying to even their breaths and collect their thoughts.

“Ah shit… I’ll have to wash the damn sheets now.” Kagami was the first to break the silence. He grabbed his phone and rolled to the side, resting on his back comfortably and wiping his hand in the already ruined fabric.

Aomine laughed out loud at that comment and sat up on the bed to reach for some tissues and clean his own mess.

“But at least you had some fun. As I told you, moron.” The darker teen smiled to himself, he just loved rubbing it in Kagami’s face when he was right about something.

“Fuck you!” Typical of Kagami, his reply was very colorful. It made Aomine roll his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, when you come back, kitten.” He said in his usual bored tone. Even when he sounded like that Kagami was ready to moan at the sound of his voice.

“I’m serious, I’m fucking your damn ass when I get back. You hear me!?” Kagami really planned to do just that. And besides, Aomine offered it himself before so he was going to make sure that he would keep his fucking word.

“Are you sure you want to be that loud and wake up everyone?” Aomine pointed not in the least concerned with Kagami’s threats.

“Shit…!” The red head instantly shut up and looked at the door. Still closed. He listened but no sound disturbed the deadly silence. No other than Aomine laughing at him on the other side of the call.

“Go to sleep moron.” Aomine offered. It was probably insanely late right now in America and Kagami had to clean his mess too. Aomine was a jerk but not as bad as everyone assumed.

“Ok. Goodnight, Aho.” Kagami said as quietly as he could, smiling to himself.

“Just go, Baka.” Ok, that was enough of this stupid cuteness. Aomine ended the call and took a deep breath. Now that he recharged his batteries he could somehow survive the next week. Being so far away with your boyfriend was so much better when you had phones.

Maybe he wouldn’t even wait all week to have some fun with Kagami again?

Or the bill for an overseas call came sooner and his mother would rip him a new one.

But Aomine was not sorry at all.

x

The End


End file.
